


Pretty in Pink

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Begging, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Lace, Lace Panties, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, True Love, Vibrators, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: When the Summoner is asked to come to Lucina's bedroom, it leads to a night that neither of them will forget. (Female Summoner/Lucina)





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterflywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/gifts).

> This is for you, LL. To my bestest bestie, my steadfast friend, someone who doesn't shy away no matter how weird I am. I sometimes have trouble expressing my emotions, and I can't hope to match the fluffy sweetness of the wonderful note you wrote to me at the beginning of my awesome gift fic... but I hope I can convey my feelings through porn, my one true medium. I hope this story speaks for itself. 
> 
> To anyone who thinks it's weird to write porn for a wonderful friend for whom you have no romantic feelings, well... It is. lol But I own that. :P

Kiran clutched her white and gold robe around herself nervously as she made her way down the hall. Feeling like a thief in the night, like a prowler who was about to get caught in an act of debauchery, she glanced nervously from side to side as she tiptoed across the marble floor.

It was indeed the dead of night, and her intention was to remain undetected by the many heroes who lived in Castle Askr. If anyone found her here, she would be done for. Her reputation as the Summoner, her dignity in the eyes of all the heroes who looked up to her… Not to mention what Alphonse and Sharena would say…

Her heartbeat hammered in her ears as she realized she had arrived. This was it. Reaching out with a trembling hand, she knocked so lightly on the oak surface that she wasn’t sure it could be heard. But the door opened, all the same.

Sweet merciful gods above, what had she gotten herself into?

“Good evening, Summoner.” Lucina was dressed in a dark blue robe, looking as if she’d just been interrupted in her bedtime ritual. Briefly, wildly, Kiran wondered if that letter had been slipped to her by someone else – perhaps Niles. “Won’t you come in?” Lucina stepped aside, and Kiran found herself moving forward as if by someone else’s will. Yes, this was just the kind of thing that Niles would do. Maybe she should dismiss him for this… Leo would get over it. Eventually.

But Lucina seemed to have been expecting this arrival. There was a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket of ice on the dresser, and two glasses close at hand. Kiran relaxed a little as Lucina returned to the dresser. “I hope you don’t mind; I was just brushing my hair. It gets tangled easily.”

“No, no, go ahead!” Kiran said too quickly, and mentally kicked herself for her nervousness. This was Lucina! This was probably the person she trusted the most in the entire castle! Why was she stumbling over herself like a lovesick schoolgirl? They had kissed, for God’s sake! Kissed and hugged and lain together in the grass, and… other things.

Lucina ran the brush through her long, silky locks. Kiran watched, spellbound, as the rippling blue glinted and danced in the light of several candles glowing around the room. It was a warm summer night, so the windows were open; the gentle breeze played with Lucina’s hair, ruffling the hem of her robe around her ankles.

Finally, the princess turned and smiled shyly at her guest. “So… Shall we begin?”

Great swirling planets above, this was really happening. The slight weight in Kiran’s pocket seemed to burn against her thigh as Lucina turned to face her fully. Pale hands reached up, deft fingers undoing the sash and allowing the robe to fall open, revealing a thin line of creamy flesh and…

“P- pink…” Kiran mumbled, without meaning to. She slapped a hand to her mouth, utterly horrified by her own awkwardness. Lucina merely laughed, a musical sound that brought the heat rising even faster to Kiran’s face.

“Do you like it?” Lucina drew the sides of her robe apart, and there was the sight that would prove to be Kiran’s downfall – pink lace. The princess was wearing a pink lace negligee, filmy and transparent enough to show off the curvature of softly defined muscles and the erotic dip of her navel. A pair of matching panties hid her mound from view, but her nipples stood out proudly beneath the thin fabric, forming two little points that caught the light and drew Kiran’s gaze like burning beacons. It was scandalous. It was depraved. Those perky little nipples weren’t even visible, but they were the lewdest things Kiran had seen in her life.

The blush on Lucina’s face indicated that she was at least a little embarrassed, but Kiran could do nothing to reassure her. All she could do was balk as Lucina slid the robe off entirely, allowing the draping fabric of her negligee to ripple around her upper thighs, just below the crotch of her panties. “So, Summoner… What will you have me do?”

“U- uh… Um…” Kiran couldn’t quite find her voice at the moment. Perhaps this speechless state was what compelled her to step forward, wrapping her arms around the other girl and leaning in for a desperate, if sloppy, kiss. Lucina didn’t seem to mind. She returned the kiss eagerly, slipping her tongue through Kiran’s lips and exploring with a boldness that had Kiran going weak in the knees. The princess led them both towards the bed, guiding them gently to lie down without breaking contact between their mouths.

Air was necessary, but not a problem. They broke apart and came together fervently, diving deep and surfacing without missing a step in their rhythm. Their bodies pressed together, and somewhere along the way, Kiran lost her robe and her shirt, leaving her in her pants only. Her face was so red that she could feel the heat radiating outward.

“Did you bring it?” Lucina asked, finally breaking up their lip lock so she could nibble on Kiran’s ear.

“O- oh, yeah!” Fumbling for her robe, which had been cast aside across the bed, Kiran found the small contraption and held it up for inspection.

“We won’t need that yet,” Lucina took it and set it aside on the mattress. “For now…”

Kiran yelped as Lucina pulled her closer, suddenly attacking her neck with lips and teeth and tongue. Kiran found herself going limp in Lucina’s arms, which were deceptively strong for someone so slender. She was a warrior princess, and Kiran felt that keenly now, as Lucina took over and masterfully drove her into a state of excitement that sparked a fire deep in her belly.

Lucina nipped her way down, down, until she had reached Kiran’s breast. Then there was heat, a delicious wet heat that spread and spread until Kiran couldn’t think anymore. She wanted. Desperately, hungrily, she grabbed at Lucina’s shoulders, at the flimsy straps of her lingerie. There was a wet sound as Lucina pulled off of her, and then the princess was rolling them over and guiding Kiran to her bosom.

Through the silky fabric of the lace negligee, Lucina’s nipples were still hard little pebbles that beckoned to Kiran’s lips. She found purchase, and suckled, flicking her tongue over a hard nub through the fabric. The way Lucina gasped, the way she arched her back to press herself into Kiran’s mouth, was such a turn-on that Kiran felt she would explode. She felt dizzy and disoriented, like the world was turning upside-down. The smell of her, like perfume and soap and dirt from the training ground that never seemed to wash away, was intoxicating. Kiran licked, and sucked, and pressed harder and harder so she could experience more of Lucina, more of her being. Her sounds, her taste, her smell, the feel of her body so close and so hot… Kiran didn’t want it to end.

“Mmm, good…” A gentle hand tugged at the back of Kiran’s head, and she found herself pulled off suddenly. “That was good. Seems you can learn, after all!”

“I- I know some stuff, you know!”

“Of course, you do.” Lucina patted Kiran’s head in a way that made her feel entirely too patronized, but it was so cute that she didn’t care. “Now, let’s see how quickly you can pick this up…”

Kiran found herself rolled once more onto her back, and Lucina disappeared from her field of vision. She lay there, staring up at the shadows dancing on the ceiling, nervously fiddling with the hem of her trousers, until they were unceremoniously yanked from her fingers. “Hey!” Kiran boosted herself up on her elbows, but fell back immediately when she saw that Luci was pulling her boots off. “Oh, God…” Kiran covered her face with her arms, closing her eyes and willing herself to relax. This was all too real.

Soon, the cool air was caressing her bare skin, and Kiran squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she felt Lucina shift. Then the warm sensation from earlier was back, but tenfold in intensity, and nothing mattered anymore.

Lucina’s tongue was long and flexible, lapping everywhere almost at once. The feeling sent jolts of electricity up Kiran’s spine, and the blush spread from her cheeks to her chest as Lucina drove her ever onward towards ecstasy. It varied in intensity, building up to an almost unbearable level before suddenly tapering off to a low, gentle buzz of pleasure that set her nerves on fire and left her panting and clutching desperately at the sheets. Then Lucina reached for something, and there was a harsh and rhythmic sound, and Kiran yelped because it was so good and so new and so… “L- Luci…!”

The buzzing stopped, and Lucina reappeared, smiling with her lips glistening in the candlelight. “A marvelous toy, isn’t it?”

“Whu- where did you get that, anyway?” It had been inside a small box next to the note requesting Kiran’s presence tonight, and Kiran had had no clue what it was supposed to do – until now.

“Would you believe that I got it from the Hero-King himself?” Lucina’s eyes lit up slightly, and a small pang of jealousy flared in Kiran’s heart. She knew there was no need for that. Lucina only had eyes for her; the princess’ admiration of Marth stopped far short of the love the two women shared. But still…

“Really? What in the world was he doing with it?”

“Oh, he had no idea what was in that box.” Lucina giggled. “At least, I think not… Your friend Serpi sent it over. I gather that it was something she got from the Day of Devotion Festival.”

“And… how would you have known that she had it?” Kiran raised an eyebrow, now genuinely curious. The answer didn’t surprise her in the least, though.

“Well, she, um… She told me about it. I saw her when we were sent to help with the Rokkr siege.” Lucina’s cheeks flared pink, and Kiran rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, of course she did… They probably have these sitting on every table over at her castle…”

“Well, no matter. We have it now, and now, you can try your hand with it.” With a mischievous smirk, Lucina put the small device into Kiran’s hand, and lay back on the bed. Kiran swallowed the lump in her throat, and positioned herself between Lucina’s smooth thighs.

“You want me to, um…?”

“I know you can do it, love,” Lucina said with a wink.

“Did you play with this on your own, before…?”

“Maybe. But that’s not the point right now.” Lucina rested her head in her arms, and closed her eyes. “Now, servant… Please your mistress.”

“Oh, you…!” Kiran giggled, and eagerly turned her attention to the puffy mound hidden beneath pink lace. Despite her excitement, she was beginning to feel nervous again. She had never done anything like this before. What if she screwed it up?

“I’m waiting…” Lucina drawled in her best attempt at a snooty aristocratic accent, and Kiran smiled. Being with Lucina always put her at ease.

“Yes, of course, Your Highness,” Kiran said with another giggle, and then returned to the task of unwrapping her treasure.

Lucina had trimmed herself down there, and briefly Kiran panicked – should she have done the same? But Lucina was waiting patiently, and that cleft looked so enticing… She bent down and tentatively poked her tongue out to taste.

It was wonderful. The slightly musky, overwhelmingly feminine scent enveloped her, ensnared her, and drew her closer as she began to explore with her fingers and her tongue. A soft gasp from above emboldened her, and she pushed further, parting the swollen lips with her fingers so she could press her mouth directly to a little bud at the apex of the slit. Lucina gasped again, and wiggled her hips; and Kiran knew she could do this.

She explored each crevice, each divot and plane. Lucina’s clit pulsed in her mouth as she took it between her lips, sucking gently at first and then with increasing fervor as Lucina’s responses grew wilder. She had to hold the princess’ hips down onto the bed to keep her from bucking up into her face too harshly. Taking a brief respite, Kiran came up for air and greedily drank in the sight of the princess flat on her back, arched to the side, her hair spilling out over the sheets and her eyes closed to brush her flushed cheeks with long, full lashes. Her lips were parted and reddened, and Kiran wanted desperately to kiss them. Instead, she dove again. Finding the entrance to Lucina’s womanhood, she encircled it, teasing and tasting the bittersweet fluid that welled from within.

As she kissed and lapped at Lucina’s entrance, she brought the vibrator up to press against her clit. Fumbling for a moment, she finally found the button that turned it on, and was rewarded with a high-pitched moan followed by a frenzied writhing that told her Lucina was enjoying this very much. She was confused when a firm hand came down to grab at her hair, pulling her off and then batting away the vibrator. Worried, she scanned Lucina’s body for any sign of pain. What had she done wrong?

“Too much,” Lucina panted breathlessly. “Gonna come too quick… Need a moment.”

“O- OK…” Kiran was trembling. She had been so engrossed in Lucina’s body that she had hardly felt her own arousal. But now it was humming all over, tingling and making her nearly blind with need. She wasn’t aware that she was grinding against Lucina’s side until the princess patted her head.

“Someone’s impatient, hm?”

“I- Sorry!” Kiran rolled onto her other side, her back to Lucina, but Lucina scooted up behind her and held her in a firm embrace.

“You’re such a horn dog, Kiran.”

“I am not!”

“Oh? Then… you won’t mind…”

Kiran yelped as Lucina’s hand ran up her side, over her shoulder, and down to her breast. The other hand snaked its way beneath her body and came up to cup her other breast. “Luci, come on…!”

“What is it that Niles always says to Loki?” Lucina’s voice was soft, her breath ghosting against Kiran’s ear. “Oh, yeah. Nice tits.”

“I- Come on, Luci, knock it off! I’m nowhere near as big as her!”

“Good thing, too. They fit so nicely in my hands.”

“GYAH!” It was too much. Kiran felt as if her face would melt right off from all the heat rushing to it. But Lucina was massaging her chest gently, and gradually one of her hands was sliding down her belly, to the space between her legs… “O- oh…” Instinctively, she let her knee rise up to give Lucina more access. Lucina’s fingers danced across her slit, coating themselves in her natural lubricant.

“Who’s a good little girl?” Lucina whispered, and Kiran shivered.

“Oh, God…”

“Who’s a dirty little girl?”

“Luci… Please…”

“Please what, love?”

“Oh, no, I am **not** begging!” Kiran buried her face in her hands. It was far, far too much.

Lucina smirked against the back of Kiran’s neck. “Really, now… Why won’t you be good?”

“Umn… Oooh… Um…” Those fingers were sliding up and down again, and Kiran’s head was starting to go fuzzy. “I- I’ll… I will be good…”

“Then say it.”

“Please, Lucina… Pl- please?”

“Please what?”

“Please… Um… Please let me… uh…”

“Mmhmm?”

Whimpering, Kiran bit her lip and said, “Please let… me… c- come…?”

“Oh, is that what you want?”

“Y- you know I do, you meanie!”

Giggling, Lucina moved Kiran around to face her. “Here, then.” The vibrator was placed between them. “Come together?”

“Y- yeah…”

With the click of a button, both girls were stricken speechless. They melded together, Lucina bringing her arms up to encircle Kiran’s shoulders as they met in a sloppy, passionate kiss. Kiran could taste herself on Lucina’s tongue, and it was just weird enough to be exciting in its own way. She pushed her tongue back against the princess’, forcing her way into her lover’s mouth, forcing the blue-haired girl to taste herself, too.

Lucina brought her leg up over Kiran’s hip, and the vibrator pressed into both of them, sandwiched between their slick lips and buzzing continuously. Pressed right against her clitoris, it drove Kiran into a fit of pleasure, taking her higher and higher until the dam burst and it all came rushing through her, and she was screaming into Lucina’s mouth, and Lucina was writhing against her and it was _so damn good_.

There was no definite beginning or end to her orgasm. Kiran rocked against Lucina, clutching at her desperately as Lucina shuddered and trembled and moaned out her own climax. Then it subsided, like the tide gently rolling away. Very gradually, Kiran became aware of the sheets beneath her. She began to hear the breeze blowing past the curtains, the call of an owl somewhere nearby. She was breathing heavily, and Lucina was relaxed against her, also panting. Their skin stuck together, everything stuck together, and Kiran knew that she was definitely going to do this again. Soon. Maybe even tonight, after they had rested.

“You OK?” Lucina mumbled after some time – an hour? A day? Who cares, Kiran thought.

“Mmmhm.” She couldn’t open her eyes. Her entire body felt heavy, like she was already asleep.

“Hmm, let’s do that again.”

“Mmmhm.” Yes, Kiran wanted to say, we can definitely do that now. Take me! But she and Lucina were both slipping into dreamland.

“Love you.”

“Mm… Love you.” At least that had come out clearly. Feeling extremely accomplished for that simple fact alone, Kiran allowed herself to be lulled to sleep, breathing in Lucina’s scent and the scent of the warm summer night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Serpi is my Summoner's name in FEH. So if you are ever visited by my heroes... check your pockets. You might find a lil' something something for your enjoyment. ;) VIBRATORS FOR EVERYONE!


End file.
